Mwo?
by zyjizhang
Summary: Sehun ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kai. Bagaimana tanggapan Kai? /HunKai/


Dulu, saat aku baru saja menginjak usiaku yang ke sepuluh, aku menemukan secarik kertas putih di jalan. Segera saja aku memungutnya. Aku masih remaja waktu itu, belum bisa mengekang rasa ingin tahuku yang rasanya terlalu menggebu-gebu. Sayangnya aku tak menemukan apa-apa disana, hanya sebuah tanda baca dan angka 3 dan di ikuti dua hurup besar L X.

Bingung dengan isi kertas tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang dan menanyakan perihal tulisan itu kepada Ibuku. Herannya, beliau bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah tersenyum kemudian mengantongi kertas tersebut. Terang saja aku tidak terima. Aku masih terlalu penasaran. Seketika aku menolak perintah Ibuku untuk mandi.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah eomma memberitahuku saja?" tuntutku dengan kesal. Oh, waktu itu aku tidak menghentakkan kakiku. Aku ini laki-laki.

"Kai, dengarkan eomma. Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, arra?" Ibu mengusap puncak kepalaku sembari sedikit menunduk. Aku bisa dikatakan masih pendek waktu itu.

Sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakan rasa penasaran itu, dan masih tergambar jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas putih tersebut. Aku masih penasaran, tapi aku menguburnya. Mengira bahwa hal itu tak cukup penting untuk di ketahui secara jelas.

Tapi tampaknya aku keliru. Saat ini, saat usiaku sudah genap tujuh belas tahun, aku menghadapi hal itu lagi. Seseorang memberiku kertas putih dengan tulisan sama persis seperti yang ku temukan tujuh tahun lalu. Bedanya kali ini huruf yang mengikuti bukan L dan X, melainkan K dan S. Aku yang belum mengerti perihal itu hingga sekarang—karena Ibuku bersikeras melarangku mencari tahu—hanya mampu menatap bingung Sehun—seseorang yang memberiku kertas tadi—berharap mendapat penjelasan.

Aku menegakkan dudukku di atas kursi kelas itu, kebetulan Sehun adalah _chairmate_ ku dikelas. Aku mengangkat kertas itu hingga tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Oh Sehun?" aku bertanya. Namun agaknya suaraku ketinggian, hingga Sehun mengernyitkan sedikit hidungnya saat aku mengucapkan itu.

"Yah…bagaimana jawabanmu?" dia malah sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia terlihat sangat canggung. Aku menatap sekali lagi kertas putih itu.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab dari soal matematika yang bahkan belum selesai?" tanyaku bingung. Membolak-balik kertas tersebut, barangkali saja ada lanjutan dari tulisan tersebut.

"Apa?!" Seketika aku melonjak dari tempat dudukku saat mendengar seluruh penghuni kelas meneriakku tak terkecuali Sehun. Aku memandang aneh mereka semua. Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai mereka merasa harus berteriak bersamaan seperti itu?

Saat itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—ketua dan wakil ketua kelas—menghampiri tempat duduk kami. Chanyeol merampas kertas kecil yang merupakan sumber msalah itu dari tanganku. Mereka berdua menatapku nanar, seolah tak percaya. Aku _sedikit_ ngeri juga melihat mereka seperti itu, membuatku menatap Sehun untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi…percuma. Sehun _juga_ sedang menatap nanar padaku.

"Kai! Kau bilang ini soal matematika yang belum selesai?!" Baekhyun yang memang bersuara cempreng itu malah menanyaiku dengan suara yang keterlaluan tingginya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Suaramu bisa saja merusak telingaku sekarang!" Makiku, yang pada ahirnya membuatku sadar, bahwa seluruh kelas…tengah memperhatikanku. "Mwo? Itu memang soal matematika yang baru setengah jadi kan? Kurang dari 3 K S? Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mengatakan itu soal yang utuh?" tantangku. Jengah juga melihat tatapan mereka yang seolah berkata aku tak tahu apa-apa. hei, ingat! Aku pemegang juara ketiga disini sesudah Kyungsoo dan Suho.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya keras, sementara Baekhyun malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seolah ingin memakanku. Segera saja aku memegang tengkuk Sehun yang ada di sebelahku. Persiapan saja seandainya Baekhyun memutuskan akan benar-benar memakanku, maka dengan senang hati akan ku berikan Sehun sebagai gantinya.

"Kai, ini bukan soal matematika." Chanyeol memberitahuku dengan agak sedikit frustasi, sementara Sehun menggenggam tanganku yang saat ini masih setia berada di tengkuknya. "Akan ku tunjukkan agar kau mengerti." Dia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar membawakannya kertas serta pulpen. Setelah kedua benda itu ada di tangannya, ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Posisi yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini…" Chanyeol menggambar bentuk lain dari tanda kurang dari serta angka 3 tersebut. Bentuknya menjadi…

"Hati?" tanyaku takjub. Yeah, yeah. Aku baru tahu bahwa hati bisa di tulis dengan persamaan matematika.

"Yap! Dalam hal ini, artinya cinta…" lanjut Baekhyun dengan bangga. Aku membenarkan letak rambutku yang hari ini aku atur dengan gaya Spicy. Aku perhatikan semua orang tegang menunggu jawabanku. Bahkan Kyungsoo, yang biasanya tak mau melihat hal lain dengan mata besarnya itu selain melihat buku yang minta ampun tebalnya.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, aku…merasa ada yang salah. Aku menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah memanangku puas dengan senyum lebar. Seolah yakin benar bahwa aku sudah mengetahyui jawabannya. Aku menatap sekilas kertas putih kecil itu, 3 K S.

Segera aku menatap Sehun yang sekarang tersenyum dengan pandangan harap harap cemas. Tanganku yang masih ada di tengkuknya kini memijat tengkuk itu pelan. Aku agak gugup sendiri menanyakan hal tabu ini di depan semua penghuni kelas. Astaga, Kim Jongin Kai! Kau laki-laki!

"Sehun….kau…" Sehun semakin menegakkan duduknya sementara Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahuku, menyemangati. "Kau menyukai…." Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, aku meringis pelan saat melihat reaksinya. Oh ya Tuhan! Hatiku hancur. "….menyukai Kyungsoo?!" tepat setelah itu segalanya berjalan begitu cepat. Baekhyun memukul kepalaku kencang, Chanyeong meninju bahu kananku. Dan Sehun…dia menghempas tanganku dari tengkuknya. Membuatku agak sedikit terhempas dari kursi dudukku. Aku meringis mendapat tiga serangan sekaligus, di tambah lagi semua penghuni kelas meneriaki ku. Memangnya apa salahku?

"Ya Tuhan, aku akui dia sangat manis…tapi ternyata dia, lumayan idiot." Aku kenal betul suara siapa ini, Kris Wu, ketua osis kami.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Kyungsoo?!" Sehun berteriak frustasi, dia sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. Aku mendongak, menatap Sehyun tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Kau menyukainya Oh Sehun!" Balasku sewot. Menggerutu pelan, bagaimana Oh Sehun bisa menjadi sebodoh itu?! kalau tidak salah, peringkat Sehun berada di sepuluh besar kok.

"Ya ampuuun! Dia manis, sungguh! Aku menyukainya…" dan ini, aku menatap ngeri Kris Wu serta Amber yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Hei! Aku laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin aku senang di puji seperti itu?!

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu!" baru saja aku mau membalas perkataan tak enak itu, tapi Sehun mendahuluiku. Aku segara menatap Sehun dengan berterima kasih, tapi sayang…sepertinya Sehun sedang marah padaku. "Dan kau Kim Kai! Yang kusukai itu Kau! Bukan Kyungsoo! Kertas itu artinya cinta Kai dan Sehun! Masih belum mengerti?!" dia mengatakan itu dengan mendorong dahiku menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Kalau saja mata ini tidak memiliki otot, barangkali sekarang mata ini sudah jatuh kelantai saking lebarnya aku membelalak. Oh Sehun? Menyukaiku? Yang benar saja! Aku menatap satu persatu temanku, mengharapkan bantuan. Sekedar menyiramkan air ke wajahku dan membangunkanku dari mimpi ini.

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan bajuku yang awalnya masuk dengan rapi ke dalam celanaku. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya. Rambut yang sedari tadi berusaha aku rapikan, dengan segera ku acak-acak. Kemudian aku merangkul leher Sehun. Tertawa garing, karena semua teman kelasku tak ada yang ikut tertawa.

"Yo man! Kau pasti bercanda! Kau mabuk bung? Apa perlu kita mencari wanita di luar sana?" AKu tertawa keras saat mengucapkan itu. Walau harus aku akui tawaku benar-benar jelek. Terdengar gugup dan bergetar. "Ah, sepertinya tadi Taemin hyung mencariku, byebye." Setelahnya aku segera melesat meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Ah, dia ingin terlihat manly dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti itu?" Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa geli. Sementara Baekhyun sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Park Chanyeol karena frustasi dengan sikap Jongin yang memalukan.

"Jujur saja, dia malah terlihat lebih manis." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, yang segera di angguki Suho yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum gila seperti itu?" kali ini Amber menggeplak belakang kepala Sehun saat dia berniat kebangku aslinya.

"Ya, dia manis kan?" Para penghuni kelas segera saja berolling eyes saat melihat Sehun layakya orang yang sedikit gila.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan serabutan menuju atap. Menerobos begitu saja kerumunan orang di depan mading yang entah sedang melihat apa. Bagaimana mungkin udara terasa begitu panas? Padahal sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin.

Segera setelah sampai di atap, aku duduk di pojokan dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua pahaku.

"Tidak tidak tidak…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang teredam itu cepat-cepat. "Ini bukan berarti dia tahu kan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kemudian menenggelamkannya lagi. Aish, lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Tidak! Bukan berarti Oh Sehun tahu aku menyukainya kan?" rutukku. Mengayun-ayunkan badanku yang bergelung itu kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

"Ya!" Spontan aku menjawabnya. Kemudian aku tersadar, bukankah tadi itu suara….aku mengangkat wajahku dan mataku langsung menangkap sosok Sehun dengan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta wajah tampannya. Oh tidak! Aku mengakui perasaanku padanya dengan tidak sengaja!

Aku menggigit bibirku. Merutuki nasibku yang sebentar lagi akan tamat. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sehun sudah berjongkok di hadapanku. Tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh dan mengusap pipiku pelan.

"Kau menyukaiku Kim Kai. Maka itu artinya, sekarang kau milikku." Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Segera saja aku mundur. Aish, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita.

"Mau apa kau?!" kataku dengan nada mengancam. Dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Sebelah tangannya memegang pipi kiriku. Aku semakin gugup.

"Say cheese!"katanya setelah berhasil mengalihkan wajahku agar menatap kamera hpnya.

JPRET!

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengirimnya." Dia mengutak-atik handphonenya. Sementara aku masih diam memaku. Aku masih syok karena Oh Sehun akhirnya mengetahui perasaanku padanya yang sudah ku pendam sejak kelas satu sma. "Nah, bagus kan?" dia menunjukkan MMS yang di tujuakan pada seluruh ponsl siswa di sekolah ini.

Tunggu dulu…itu kan foto kami tadi?! Dan apa-apaan subjeknya ini?

 _Kami jadian ^^ Mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu Kai-ku!_

Aku menatap horror Oh Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh Sehun! Aku belum mengatakan iya!" aku mendekat padanya. Namun, karena salah perhitungan, aku justru jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ini…agak sedikit membuat risih, tapi…nyaman.

"Katakan iya, sayang." Ucapnya sembari mencium pelipisku yang membuat aku merinding. Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya, tapi tangan Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuatku melemah, dan akhirnya aku menyerah, membiarkannya memelukku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku tersenyum. Ini adalah hal yang aku inginkan dari dulu, mana mungkin aku menolak.

" _Saranghae, Kim Kai_ "- Sehun

" _Na…nado_ "-Kai


End file.
